The beloved Jinchūriki
by Black Swords Man32
Summary: As a child One of Narutos only friends is Tenten. After an encounter with Orichimaru he leaves to get stronger and returns at the age of 13 for the genin exams. How has he changed.
1. The event

**_Inspiration from a few fanfics, don't remember their names. But all they did was give me this idea. So as usual let's fucking go. Naruto, the beloved Jinchūriki._**

"Speech"

_Thoughts outside character POV_

**"Tailed beast speaking" **(unless inside mindscape)

_"Naruto Kurama mode" _(or a really pissed person)

**_Naruto 5 years old_**

"Come on Tenten, we're nearly there."

"Give me a second, I'm not used to climbing like you are," she say to me gasping. I'm up here on a cliff in the forest with my only friend Tenten, well only friend my age. There's still the old man, Tenten's father, and the owners of my favorite ramen shop. I bend down and offer her my hand. "Thanks Naruto," she says taking my hand. "Why did you bring me up here?"

"For this my panda," I than push her off of the edge of the cliff. She looks at in fear but I just laugh.

"Ahhh," she screams as she falls. *splash* I hear from all the way down.

"Whoop," I jump off the edge and rotate so that I'm falling facing upwards. A few seconds later I hit the surface of the lake.

"Jerk, could've warned me."

"Where's the fun in that my panda-hime. You know that I would never endanger your life. Come on this is only the beginning, you said that we could hang all night right! This is only one place I want to show you."

"Jerk. Still, at the very least think before you act." She tells me crossing her arms as I swim towards the shore.

"Well well. A couple of brats. Y'all will serve well." I hear from a group bushes nearby. I look over and I see a pale guy coming. He reminds me of someone. "I need to test my new curse seal, you two will serve -."

"Ah, it's the pale pedo." I shout out.

"..." Everything pauses for a moment.

"Fuck you kid," the pale pedo says towards me. "My name is Orochimaru, you'll be the first." He makes a few hand signals and suddenly his neck elongates towards me. Tenten pushes me out of the way and she's bit on the neck.

"Tenten."

"Um, or that. Well kid," his neck elongates once more and this time he bites me as I'm heading to Tenten.

"Ah," I collapse to the ground. My vision quickly darkens.

**_Inside mindscape about 2 minutes later, Naruto_**

"Come back here kid and let me kill you."

"Leave me alone pale pedo." I turn a corner and quickly fall through a hole, I slide out I front of a gate.

**"So you've come here this early boy. I am the Kyuubi, the nine tailed beast. I am... Pale pedo?" ** A fox with nine tails says from the other side of the gate.

"Ah come on, wait... Oh shit." The pale snake dude says getting even paler. "Fuck this I'm out." He

makes a few hand signs and quickly disappears.

**"Now that he gone. I am a monster of—"**

"Kyuubi-sama, please save Tenten. If you want my soul as payment please, just save Tenten."

**"What? ... Screw it, place your palm on my paw. I need to see why that's your first response." **It says putting a paw forwards facing up. I scramble forward and place my hand it's paw. "Intriguing, a sense of family and love. All right kid, 3 things, release my seal, treat me like you would family I don't care how, and you must become stronger."

"I was already planning on becoming stronger for my Tenten," I say quickly grabbing the seal and ripping it off. "After all she's one of the few I care for Aniki." The gates slowly open and the Kyuubi places a paw on my head.

"Sleep for a moment kid."

**_Orochimaru POV 1 Minute after placing seals._**

I watch as the seal on the blonde haired kid disappears. "Curious."

**"Your about to see something curious Pedo," **the kid says getting up, and releasing enough chakra to form a red cloak, in the form of a human sized nine tailed fox? Shit. **"I am the Kyuubi and this kid, HE IS MINE. That girl, SHE IS HIS. As such, SHE IS MINE. THEY ARE MINE. And I can already tell, he. He will become the first of the Jinchūriki to be beloved by all."** Next thing I know, I'm missing an arm, and that, that monster is behind with my arm in its mouth.

"Shit, shit, shit." I throw a few exploding tags and go for the girl, and I'm quickly put into the ground. That thing is on top of me.

**"Now for the kid, here's what's going to happen. You. Will. Leave. You stay you die. But it might scare her. And this kid, he has enough love and caring in him to make a tailed beast actually care for him through a memory share. So run pale pedo. Run." ** And it moves me off of me. I decide to forget it and I fucking book it.

**_Kurama POV_**

In his body I move toward the girl and place me hand on that seal and flare my chakra to let everybody know about this, plus it destroys the seal. **"I hope he keeps his promise, I always wondered what it would be like to have a family after the Sage of Six Paths split is and left." **I slowly begin to leave returning his body to him.

**_Third Hokage POV 10 minutes later_**

That flare of chakra was the ninetails, I hope he didn't get free. I quickly get to the clearing where the chakra cane from. A lake cliff side. Narutos leaning over his friend freaking out. I start getting a uneasy feeling.

"Naruto what happened?"

"Pale pedo showed up and did something to me and Tenten. I freed a Kyuubi from a sealed in gate, I cane to and Tenten is unconscious." He says still freaking out.

"Naruto, tell me everything."

**_Naruto 3 hours later_**

After I told the old man everything that happened he asked me what I wanted to do, I told him and he said to wait a bit. "Naruto, you said you wanted to get strong enough to protect her and help the others like you right?" I hear from behind me, I look and it's the old man with a purple haired single colored eye girl.

"Yeah, if the others are having problems I want to help them. And I want to become strong enough to protect her." I see the old man nod.

"Anko, you are one of our strongest, you are to train and travel with him, help him with his goals. After all, he has befriended the Kyuubi and drives off the pale pedo, I love that name," he starts laughing talking about how that makes going in the bingo book. "Anyway, help and assist him. And someday you may get to kill Orochimaru."

"Fine, lets go kid." She walks over and starts pulling me by the arm.

"But Tenten."

"She'll be fine Naruto, I promise. You don't want her to see you weak do you?" At that I hesitate.

"Tenten, even if you can't hear me. I shall become strong enough to protect you, even if you don't want me. Any that harm you. **_They shall fucking pay."_**

**_Next chapter will be a bit short. It will simply be bits and piece of Narutos travels._**


	2. The return

**_I've been reading Naruto docs lately, so yeah. Lot of time skips here, whole thing up till last part of this chapter is in italics. Gonna be a bit short, got to keep a few surprises eh?_**

"Speech"

_Thoughts outside of POV (flashback of stated)_

**"Tailed beast speaking" (**unless in mindscape)

**_"Naruto Kurama Mode, or really pissed person"_**

**_About a week after leaving_**

_"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto" a blonde kid puts his hand out towards a kid with crows eyes and a gourd on his back._

_"G-Garra. Ichibi." The kid takes the hand. Naruto quickly grabs the kids head._

_**2 weeks later**_

_"Thanks for helping with my tailed beast, off to get the rest to join?" _

_"Yep, and remember."_

_"If I see your Panda-hime help her."_

_**1 year later **_

_"He got rid of you Anko?"_

_"Kid drugged me, he's good. He's met all but 2 of the other Jinchūriki. Eight tails and two tails. He has also told me to tell that until he returns to become a genin he shall be called. Kitsune."_

**_3 weeks later_**

_"Nice to meet ya. Name's Kitsune. Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. And I've got an offer for ya."_

_**3 years later**_

_"Two and eight coming your way."_

_"Roger."_

_"He won't get past yo."_

_**2 hours later**_

_"Now, tell me everything about the Akatsuki and the pale pedo." A kid in a Kitsune mask says reaching forward with his left arm, where on the wrist is a series of symbols representing each of the nine tailed beasts covering his wrist like a bracelet. **"Tell me or feel pain."**_

_**3 years later**_

_"So your my contacts." A Kitsune masked kid says to a group of four, two people in green spandex. A kid with a pair of Byakugan, and a girl that looks like a panda. "Name's Kitsune."_

_"Neji."_

_"Tenten. You haven't seen a blond kid out here have you?"_

_"LEE. AND MAY I SAY IT, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING!!"_

_"This is going to be a pain."_

**_3 hours later_**

_"8th GATE INDIVIDUAL OPENING. GATE OF DEATH."_

_**5 months later**_

_"You asked for us kage-sama?" A girl with buns walks in with a pupil less violet haired women._

_"Yes. Tenten, Anko. Next week Naruto Uzumaki will be coming to take his genin exam. I am offering the both of a you a option to watch his entire exam." _

_"Not sure bout the kid but I'll accept."_

_"Same, i have a few choice words for him."_

_**1 month later, outside the village hidden in the leaves Kitsune POV**_

It's been a few years. Wonder how everybody is.

"Halt, who are and what are you doing here."

"Names Kitsune, and I used to live here. Left for training. I'm here for the genin exams. Mind moving aside?" I flare my chakra a little bit. Atta be able to go right through now.

"Yeah right. Leave. We weren't informed of anybody leaving for tra—"

"Naruto Uzumaki, 13 years old. Left at the age of 5 with Jounin Anko Mitarashi. 2 years later split off to train by myself. Either Anko or the 3rd Hokage should be showing up soon."

"Yeah right little brat." The chūnin in the left draws a Kunai and moves towards me. I flare a bit more chakra and make the hand signs for a personal Jutsu, because of my abysmal control I have to overpower the hell out of Jutsus to actually use em.

"Fox style: entrancement." The first one is now stuck in a loop of memories. The second is now behind me about to stab me. I quickly Shunshin behind him and kick.

"Naruto stop. After all, your here for the exam."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." I stop attacking and release the entrancement.

After walking to the academy and being told about the exams I will be taking. "The written exam will be taken first, then Taijutsu, than marksmanship, than the Academy three. Anything I should now before hand?"

"I can only do basic Genjutsu, and to use any Jutsu at all I have to overpower it in order for it to actually work. I also have a personal technique that I can use. But around 90% of the time I use it causes my blood vessels to burst. But in order to use it requires a person with and active bloodline limit nearby to use their bloodline limit. This technique is actually based off of something I found in a temple."

"Hmm. I'll grab a Hyuga for us to test that technique. Here we are, go in and take the written exam." We get to a classroom and I go in.

"Hello Naruto. Remember me?" I smile because it's my old Sensei Iruka. "Seems like you do. Take a seat and we'll get started."

**_In viewing room_**

"It's actually the brat." One Anko Mitarashi says as Kitsune takes his mask off and gets started on the written exam.

"He has got a lot to answer for," one Tenten says. Everybody else is wishing Naruto luck for surviving the women coming after him after this.

**_2 hours later Kitsune POV_**

"Go outside to take the Taijutsu portion and than come in for the Academy three test."

"Hai Sensei."

I head outside and see the person from a few years ago. One Guy-Sensei. "YOSH. ARE YOU READY TO SHOW YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!" Fuck.

"Yes. May we begin the ex—-" I leap away sensing danger. Right where I was standing Guy is. What the hell. "Shit. Individual gate opening 7th Gate." I jab below my stomach to activate the 7th gate and hopefully gain the speed to match him, as well as putting my mask back on. I leap forward with a roundhouse kick which he blocks.

"YOSH. 1st Gate." He Jabs his brain. Fuck. I'm sent flying into the wall by something I don't even see. I have to rely on my instincts. I leap to the left kicking back my right leg managing to land a hit. We continue onwards till he puts his hand forward and deactivates his gate. "Yes. You have passed the Taijutsu test. Go in to take the Academy 3." At that I nod and deactivate the 7th gate and taking my mask off.

"That was a pain." I walk past him heading back inside. I get to the classroom and Iruka and the old man are there.

"Alright Naruto. You need to do four things, a Shunshin, a Henge, a replacement Jutsu, and a clone. But since you have told us about your chakra control problems, you have 3 chances to make one clone. Begin," Iruka Sensei says.

"Shunshin," a cloak of chakra appears around me and I teleport about 6 ft. "Henge," I turn into a perfect copy of Iruka Sensei. I make the hand signs for a replacement and I replace myself with blackboard behind them. I walk back to where I was standing and begin the clone jutsu. I begin channeling chakra into my hands, enough that the chakras taking a physical form, I slowly make the hand signs, I than put my hands like I'm going to stretch and slam them onto the ground. "Clone Jutsu." A clone appears by me but doesn't completely form. I do the process again slamming my hands onto the ground. The clone once again begins to form but doesn't. I channel even more chakra enough that it's cracking the ground and I slam my hands down even harder. "CLONE JUTSU!!" This time a clone completely forms and appears for about 4 seconds, mind you I leave a crater in the ground.

"Alright Naruto just 2 things left. Since you've spent most of your time outside the town you're haven to take more exams. What's left is verbal questions to figure out where your loyalties lay and the kind of person you are and than a test of that technique you mentioned. First question. Who is the most important person to you and why?" The old man says.

"Tenten. And because she saved me and gave me a purpose."

"Mind explaining that?" Iruka asks after looking at the old man.

"About a half year before I left I was contemplating suicide. Than she showed up. From the depths of despair she raised me. To her I owe my life. She is my light." I say beginning to cry remembering that day.

**_Viewing room_**

Everybody in there is watching the interview. A few are trying to figure out who he is. Others are starting to get mad knowing who he is. Tenten is starting to realize how much she means to him. Anko's trying to figure out how to get those two to start dating, but she's still pissed.

"Why did you leave fir training?".

"At that time I already knew what death was. And I realized, the Pale Pedo could have easily just decided to kill us. I swore to become strong enough to protect her."

"Why didn't you wait to let her know when you left for training?"

"I wanted to, but Kage-sama said something that hit me hard. 'If you intend to protect her, do you really want her to see you weak?' At that point I decided, she would not see my face again till I was strong enough to protect her."

Here Tenten begins to cry.

"What is your ninja way?"

"Never run unless it's a Strategic retreat. Never give in to fear. Protect my comrades. And the most important for me, protect Tenten."

"What is Tenten to you?"

"My reason for living, my light, she is everything that I enjoy. My savior. Whatever she wants I will make sure she gets." Here he starts crying even more, still not making a sound.

"To you what is this village?"

"The village full of people that abused me and didn't care. But more importantly it's where Tenten lives."

"Why did you drug Anko?"

"How was I to grow stronger being babysat everyday? I needed to learn all over the nations. But Anko-San wouldn't be allowed in many places."

"Would you live for Tenten?"

"Yes." Tenten starts crying harder.

"Would you die for her?"

"Yes." Tenten begins to sob and Anko takes her out of the room.

"Congratulations, all that's left is the technique."

**_15 minutes later Kitsune POV_**

The old man comes back with a Hyuga. "Allright Kitsune what do you need to happen?"

"I need him to activate his Byakugan."

"If you would Clan head."

"Byakugan." His Byakugan activates and I look him right in the eye.

I begin moving my hands making some seals. "Bloodline limit imitation: Byakugan." I push both hands downwards again and my eyes become Byakugan. "This is my technique. It requires a great amount of chakra and being able to change your chakra signature. There are side effects for each one. Since this is an eye bloodline it causes blood to rush to my eyes and leak out." Here my eyes begin to leak blood. "The more that I imitate a bloodline limit the lesser the side effects. After I deactivate this time my eyes will continue to bleed for another few minutes, after all the blood is gone my eyes will be sensitive to light. It grants me the abilities of the bloodline. The first 4 or so uses per bloodline requires me to be looking at a person with the bloodline active to imitate. After that I should be able to do it without needing a target."

"Hiashi?"

"It's true. From what I can tell he has imitated my Byakugan."

"There's about 22 people up there in the viewing room." I say pointing to the viewing room where there's people watching.

"... THIS IS AN S CLASS SECRET PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!!!" The Hokage shouts out looking panicked. "ONLY MYSELF AND NARUTO ARE ALLOWED TO REVEAL THIS INFORMATION. Naruto come with me."

**_Viewing Room _**

"The Demon can use bloodlines we're doomed." One of the council says.

**_Outside the exam room_**

"I've got you house with two people. I'm going to have a ANBU lead you there. Come tomorrow to get your headband. Some clothes will be dropped off later today. Just a few pairs to let you till you go get your own."

"Alright."

"Neko." I hear a person Shunshin right by me.

"Yes Hokage." It's female from the voice.

"Lead him to this address."

"Yes Hokage. Come Kitsune." She puts her hand out. I put on my mask and grab her hand.

"Neko huh," I say a few minutes later.

"Yes. Kitsune correct?"

"Yes. How long have you been with the ANBU?"

"About 10 years. How is it out there?"

"Depends on the area. Avoid the desert."

"Why?"

"Except for Suna, the rest seem to be bandit dens and places you just want to avoid."

"Here we are." She takes a right and I follow her. She takes a key and opens up a door and leads me in. "There are three rooms. Yours and your two roommates rooms. Here's your room." She opens up another door and takes me in.

"Bathroom?" She opens another door and leads me in and leaves. I close the door and take off my mask. I fumble around for the faucet and turn it on. Lifting my left sleeve I place my right index finger on a turtle surrounded by 3 tails that's on my wrist. I focus my chakra and use the water in the faucet and the abilities of the three tail to wash out my eyes. I put my mask back on and head out. "If your still here I'm going to bed." I reach around my knees for the bed and I fall onto it.

_"Kurama let me sleep today."_


End file.
